The forgotten 31st
by xXxGuardian SinxXx
Summary: Just a little something for L's birthday. LxRaito Oneshot


(A/N)I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for taking so long on posting this story. I had to finish a painting this week, plus now I have PE in school and I have to get in the habit of running again...sucks.I climb stairs all day why cant they be happy with that. Oh well. Gives me an excuse to play DDR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L sighed in relief as, for the first time in three days, he switched off the computer. Light had gone to bed , in a fussy mood , hours ago ,making L feel slightly guilty.

For the past few days the worlds greatest detective had been working on a particularly hard case, leaving no time for his young lover. And Light lived for attention, so when his boyfriend was ignoring him and his needs, he got pissed and sulky.

L stood from his crouch and placed his bare feet on the floor. He stretched out his back, his spine making painful sounding cracking noises , before returning to his slouch and shuffling down the hallway to the room he shared with Light.

His pale , spidery fingers closed around the door knob and turned , silently opening the door. He closed it behind him quietly as to not wake Light , and as the door slid shut he walked to the dresser , his back to the bed.

He grabbed the edge of his white shirt and lifted it over his head , pulled his arms from the sleeves , and threw it somewhere on the floor behind him.

As he reached for the top drawer , warm ,tanned arms circled his waist and hot breath fanned over his shoulder.

"Lawliet."

The voice came out as a soft whisper.

L rubbed one of the arms and his stomach.

"I should apologize to Raito-kun for ignoring him."

L felt Raito bury his face against his neck.

"Do you know what today is , Lawliet?"

L shook his head no.

"Ive been to busy to think about the date , Raito."

The younger boy pressed his chest against his back.

"I have a present for you."

The brunet walked around him ,and stood in front of him.....

in his bathing suit.

"Should I ask?"

"You don't have to."

The boy stepped forward and ran his hands down L's pale chest. As his hands came to the waist band of the loose jeans he slipped his hands in and pulled them down. Light released a small smile as he saw his boyfriends cupcake pulled those down as well and allowed them to pool at the ravens feet.

He held his arms out and smirked.

"Now you undress me."

L placed his hands on the lounger's hips and drew small circles on the tanned skin with his thumbs. Light moaned and wrapped his arms around the pale neck as one of L's hands stroked him throw the swim suit.

"T-take it off Lawliet!"

L slid his thumbs into the waist band and pulled the fabric down little by little.

Red lace began to show and L, out of curiosity, pulled the trunks all the way down , revealing woman's lingerie .

L sweat dropped and pulled those down the boys legs as well.

Light pushed L back toward the bed , and as the back of L's knees hit the edge he fell back , Light landing on top of him.

L looked into the heated gaze of the person topping him. Said person leaned down and connected their lips ,pressing them together gently.

A tongue slid across L's bottom lip asking for entrance and L opened his mouth willingly.

Light traced a map of L's mouth and intertwined their tongues. L making small mewls beneath him.

Light broke the kiss and kissed a path over L's shoulder and down his chest , licking each nipple once before continuing on.

As he reached the semi-hardened erection , he ran a finger along the vein on the under side.L cried out , his back arching. The still soft appendage hardened and Light reached to the side od the bed , pulling out a small container of loob.

He twisted the top off and coated his fingers with a decent amount , and prodded at the ring of muscle at L's entance , slipping a finger in.

When Light added a second finger L groaned , his hands fist-ed the bed sheets. Light scissored inside him to loosen him. He pushed one more finger inside and began pushing them in and out. L squirmed underneath him.

When Light felt he was thoroughly prepared he removed his fingers , L groaned in disappointment , and coated his enlarged member with some of the strawberry loob.

He grabbed L's legs and lifted them over his shoulder , alighning himself with the mans slick passage.

He thrust in without warning , L threw his head experience Light knew where the small bundle of nerves inside his nerves was inside his lover. He aimed for that and as he hit it his lover screamed and grabbed his shoulders.

He continued hitting that spot and one hand grabbed L's hard cock, pumping it with his breathe came out in short pants , and small cuts from L's nails bled on lights shoulder.

As they came closer to completion liquid heat collected in their stomachs and they felt the pleasure spiral. Lights thrust lost their rhythm .

L cried out as he erupted , Light coming after him. The ravens insides milked the boy dry ,he pulled out and lied down next to the quirky detective.

"I love you , Lawliet."

"Me to, Raito."L said in a tired voice.

L closed his eyes and his breathe evened out , showing he was asleep. Light kissed the top of his head and whispered something the detective wouldn't hear.

"Happy Birthday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Its L's birthday YAY!!! I find it sad he died 5 days after his B-day.

Not my best story , I was having writers block and I dont think the lemons all that good but oh well.

I was tempted to put in something that's a joke from school but I decided against it. Its kinda weired: nosing

Like fingering but with your nose......don't ask.

I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget!!!

The whole Death Note crew:R & R!


End file.
